1. Field
The embodiments relate generally to a rechargeable battery.
2. Description of the Related Art
A rechargeable battery is a battery that is repeatedly charged and discharged, unlike a primary battery. Low-capacity rechargeable batteries may be used for portable compact electronic apparatuses such as mobile phones, notebook computers, and camcorders, and high-capacity rechargeable batteries may be used as a power supply for driving a motor of, e.g., a hybrid vehicle.
The rechargeable battery may include an electrode assembly having electrodes at both sides of a separator, a case in which the electrode assembly is installed, a cap plate coupled to an opening of the case, and an electrode terminal provided in the cap plate and connected to an electrode as a lead tab.
The electrode terminal may include a rivet terminal combined with a terminal hole of the cap plate, a plate terminal connected to the rivet terminal, and a bolt terminal connected to the plate terminal. In this instance, the bolt terminal must be welded on the top surface of the plate terminal. However, when a material of the bolt terminal is different from that of the plate terminal, it is difficult to weld the bolt terminal and the plate terminal.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the described technology and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.